Melting a Wolf
by petite.plants
Summary: Appearances aren't always what they seem, but hardened Prince Syaoran of the Li Kingdom is quite sure that the angelic young princess in his throne room, though leaving him breathless, is an idiotic girl unworthy of his time. How wrong he would prove himself to be... SakuraxSyaoran
1. Prologue

hello friends! it has been quite some time since I've tried the old fanfic grind, maybe 7 years? some gross amount of time like that! anywho! thank you for giving this fic a go! ccs is probably my all time favorite series, and I hope I can do it some justice! please enjoy and let me know what you think!

as is always true on this wee site, I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.

much love! xo

* * *

"Sakura, dear, please take my hand." A young girl of five with burnt honey tresses scurried to her mother's bedside, gripping her tiny fist around as many adult fingers she could manage. "Remember my words," A mother's cough, "You my dear, are an angel, truly, for there is no other creature in this world that can match the warmth of your heart and joy you bring" Kinomoto Nadeshiko tightened her grip.

"But there are those who will see not your inner light, or even your magic, but only your lovely face." The mother narrowed her dimming eyes at her youngest, "Promise me you will find love in one that sees you for all that you are."

The young princess could not quite understand her mother's plea at so tender an age, but even then she knew it was legitimate. With tears brimming in her wide eyes, bright emerald met with dull jade in the firmest nod a girl so small could muster.

"I promise, mama" Squeaked Sakura.

Later that very evening, the Kinomoto Kingdom began its grieving period for their beloved Queen Nadeshiko, King Fujitaka mourned his soulmate, Prince Touya displayed strength beyond his years, and Princess Sakura begged to comprehend.

In a separate kingdom, farther to the South along the water's edge, a similar loss was transpiring for a young prince.

"Father, I don't understand" The seven-year-old prince asked with a furrowed brow, kneeling as the Li kingdom's king laid gasping for breath.

"Be strong, my Little Wolf, for your mother and sisters. For the kingdom. For me." The father and king placed a loving hand on his only son's shoulder, at first firm, but then waning until it fell limp on the bed.

The Li kingdom had lost its king, Li Syaoran had lost his father, and with him, the young prince's childhood.

Thirteen years later the land of Clow, and all its kingdoms, was peaceful. In the North, the Kinomoto Kingdom rejoiced not only under their kind king, as well as brave prince, but alongside their flower. True to her name, Princess Kinomoto Sakura was the kingdom's blossom.

The princess's honey hair had grown into silky locks ending in curls at her waist, which even without the time's corset was shapely, as was her whole body. While little of her skin was ever shown to the world, it was known that her figure was one to be desired.

But her face, like her mother had put so many years ago, was lovely, and had even grown beyond that. With a petite nose, delicately defined cheekbones that somehow always remained flushed even without a painted tint, eyebrows that existed in a paradox of being both strong and soft under her feathery bangs; there was no denying the beloved Princess had a face nothing short of an angel. And that was without her eyes.

"Oh, her _eyes_ " Those of the Kinomoto Kingdom would tell you, sighing almost dreamily. Behind fluttering, long and dark lashes, a set of emeralds were sure to exist. A young villager once aptly said, "They shine with their own light", and as such things did, the phrase spread; it was widely hailed as a divine truth.

But of course, as these things go, the Princess did not see the need for fuss, and was exasperatingly modest. As word spread of the Kinomoto flower, her breathtaking beauty and unlimited kindness (though the latter detail was often found less gossiped), the suitors flooded in.

Once she reached the marriageable of 16, the Kinomoto Kingdom found itself host for young noblemen and princes from all over Clow. They would travel to the castle with flourishes, presenting gold and other luxuries, hoping to woo the goddess they had heard so very much about.

But without fail, each would retreat with their metaphorical tail between their legs down the kingdom streets. When asked about their experience they would tell you a story that they were sure was word for word what the last prince said.

"What was she like? Were you stunned by her beauty?"

The suitor would always reply along the lines of "Yes, I do believe I just witnessed the most beautiful being to grace this world."

"What happened?"

"Well," The suitors would start, wringing their hands, "I presented her my gifts. She smiled warmly and said 'Thank you very much for your generosity, I must decline however, you could feed the mouths of many with such riches.' An unexpected response but she prompted further, 'Would you care to join me on a walk through the gardens?'"

"Did you walk with her?"

"Of course! I am no fool to deny the woman that is surely the gods gift!"

"So what happened?"

"She asked me questions, such as why I sought her hand, so I explained that never had my eyes laid sight on such a being, and that the rumors do little justice to her loveliness."

Here is where they would scrunch their eyes, some becoming frustrated and angry.

"And she dismissed me! Not rudely, but, she thanked me and said she was not who I was meant to love! How can she decide that? Plus, that bastard brother of hers…" And like clockwork, the noble would huff a breath, turn on their heel, and storm away.

The people of the kingdom were conflicted, for on one hand they have kept their beloved flower that brings them so much joy, but on the other, their Princess was now eighteen and still unwed, surely leaving her without one of life's greatest joys; love.

Little did they know of the promise the Princess made their late Queen, or how soon she would be leaving them…

* * *

aaaaaand that's a wrap for the prologue! hoping to take some of this winter break to work on this as a little self project, so fingers crossed I'll be updating frequently! let me know your thoughts! syaoran will be here starting next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1: To The Southern Sun

hello again all! here's chapter 1, a lot of foundation laying, but I hope y'all still enjoy!

I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

thanks to all who've already favorited and followed, I'm so grateful! please let me know your thoughts!

* * *

"Tomoyo-chan," A small voice began, eyes wide looking into a floor to ceiling mirror, "You've truly outdone yourself, this gown is one fit for a queen!" Sakura's face broke into a full smile gripping her best friends talented hands.

"Do you have something to tell me? I knew when that Duke Hiiragizawa came to visit I saw some pink on those cheeks! Do I have a wedding to attend?" Sakura's eyes gained a caring yet mischievous glint. And while that aforementioned pink tint reappeared on Lady Tomoyo's ivory cheeks, she adamantly shook her head with a laugh.

Gently taking her hands away from her cousin's, Tomoyo moved to behind Sakura and smoothed out her creation. A lovely piece of forest green with golden embroidered details, the Lady Dadouji smiled to herself at her handiwork and the beautiful form it graced.

"None of that Sakura! You know I will not consider a gentleman until your wedding is through! I have to get all the details right!" There was determination in her midnight eyes that Sakura, if it was anyone else, would not dare contradict. But, this was her cousin and her best friend.

"Ah Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura let out a small laugh. "You know how I feel about you waiting for me! Who knows if I'll ever find the one! I just want to see you happy, and I must say," she lowered her voice now as she stepped down from the fitting stool,

"You _were_ rather happy with Sir Eriol…" The Kinomoto princess wiggled her eyebrows to emphasize her jest, only to be met with a playful shout of "Sakura!" and fit of giggles from both of the noble ladies.

The cheerful moment was interrupted by a cleared throat in the doorway, where a page boy politely bowed to the two women before him. With their attention drawn, the boy raised his head to announce "Sir Tsukishiro Yukito", careful not to make eye contact with the two beautiful women in front of him in fear he'd turn redder than his sash.

A tall, lean, bespectacled man of 26 with silver hair entered the room, thanking the young boy who announced his presence. He smiled at the two familiar ladies, and remarked jokingly,

"I never understand why they must do that, a simple knock should suffice I say…"

To this Sakura ran and wrapped her arms around the taller man's waistline, her head falling well beneath his chin "Yukito-san! You're back!" She yelped in happy surprise, while her cousin yelped behind her out of fear for the newly-made gown.

"Ay, Sakura-chan, little one! How've you been?"

Their relationship, although now of an older brother and younger sister, was not always so straightforward. Within Yukito rests the Moon-Guardian Yue, and before our young Princess become the card mistress of the now Sakura Cards, she mistook her attraction to Yukito/Yue's aura as love. She, at the time, was certain of her affections. Believing that they were true, that there was no man alive as kind and handsome as he. But, around the age of 13 when she became the card mistress, it all became clear, although at first hard to understand. Yukito was another Touya to her, and her crush a manifestation of her unlearnt magic.

Even still, many thought Yukito insane for not accepting the princess's affections. The most sought after bride in all of Clow, denied by the king's advisor. But, as said, there are many types of relationships, and he knew this was not one of romantic love.

Not to be disregarded though was the position he was in now, with Sakura Kinomoto's small but firm arms wrapped around his midsection, a pose many desired to be in, and could also be read the wrong way quite easily. Breaking apart and walking with Sakura to the series of couches in the dressing room, Yukito also greeted Tomoyo, who offered him some tea.

"Ah yes, some tea would be lovely thank you! Any biscuits? I have so much to tell you of my journey through-" Suddenly as he was about to take a seat and tell his tale, Yukito's brow furrowed.

"Sakura, I believe Yue would like to have council with you." With concern in her bright emerald eyes Sakura nodded and with a glow of silver light, in his place was Yue. Even taller, with white hair nearly reaching his ankles and angels wings, had Tomoyo been just any noble she surely would've fainted at the sight of such a creature.

"Yue-san, what troubles you?" Sakura asked with genuine worry, her guardian seemed tense.

"Princess, there is dark magic coming. It's tempting to hide itself but I can still sense it… it's targeting the trees…" Yue closed his eyes as he worked to discover the mysterious energy's source.

The Kinomoto Kingdom, in the land of Clow, was dead center. Halfway between the eternally cold mountain covered north and the warm South along the shore's edge. It was temperate, never quite reaching the extremes, but instead the land was subject to seasons.

The kingdom was known for its trees, existing as part of the forest it resides. The trees held magic. They protected the kingdom, and in turn the kingdom protected their cherished home. It was more than folklore that a resident of the Kinomoto kingdom will never get lost no matter how dense the woods, because the honest truth was that the trees would guide them, providing food and refuge as needed.

To hear that the forest was in danger was to Sakura hearing her family was under attack.

"Whoever is doing this is clever, I can't link it to anyone. But I've got a read on what they're doing to the trees, it seems to be a plague of sorts…" Reaching this conclusion with frustration Yue opened his eyes, Sakura gave him a firm nod, calling upon her star staff.

"Tomoyo, please let Kero know about the situation, he should be in the kitchen, apparently chef is making tiramisu…" Sakura said with a laugh, they could all smile at the Sun Guardians antics, despite the situation at hand.

"Of course, but I'm going to need you to first change out of that gown…" Tomoyo started with a smile, and Sakura flushed, realizing she was about to go off in her best friend's beautiful creation. "Ah! I'm so sorry Tomoyo!" The Princess quickly changed out of the new and into her old, no doubt using the _Dash_ to move faster than Tomoyo could blink.

"Yue, I'm going to the Northern Tower to get a better look over the forest, you should rest. Yukito has had a long journey and I know that has also taken its toll on you." Before he could protest Sakura had again called upon _Dash_ , making her way quickly to the highest point in the castle. She inhaled sharply at the sight that awaited her.

Below were her kingdom's beloved protectors, stretching out for miles, covered in a shroud of darkness. The shroud did not even so much as reflect the setting sun above it; simply absorbing all light and life around.

Sakura was quick to work. Only a year prior, when the Princess was seventeen, the kingdom befell an awful plague that weakened its residents in the cold of winter. Their cure came from Sakura, who after trying her best to restore patients one by one using her knowledge of healing magics and exhausting herself thoroughly, realized she had a card that could save not only the few she could physically reach, but all. The _Erase_ , a card that had previously scared Sakura with its potential for destruction, _erased_ the sickness.

The Princess figured that this plague, although of magic and effecting her trees not her people directly, could similarly be eradicated. She called upon the aforementioned card, holding her star staff high above her head. A powerful wave of silver magic left the tower, fanning out in a ring from its source. Looking up, Sakura was smiling though panting, excited to see her leafy friends once again shining with life. But her smile was quickly replaced by a look of confusion.

The shroud, although revealing a slight reverberation, remained.

"Impossible…" Sakura let out in a whisper. In the next moment, her Sun guardian appeared hovering next to the tower, in his true lion-esque form, not his day to day plushie one.

"Did it just…" The beast started, its voice low and reverberating. "It resisted the _Erase_ …but how?"

Just then Sakura called upon _Fly_ and joined her guardian in the open air, a pair of feathery white wings sprouted from her back. As if people needed another reason to call Kinomoto Sakura an angel.

Facing her guardian, she scrunched her brow in a look of hopefulness. "What about the _Light_? I know it's a plague but I'm not sure I've ever seen such pure darkness, perhaps it could…?"

"It's worth a shot." Keroberos said with a determined growl.

"Then… _Light_ , please shine through this darkness and bring us back our trees!" Sakura called out, her staff meeting the pink Sakura card. The magic flew out in all directions pure and white, but just as before, the shroud wiggled, and set back into place.

The _Light_ flew back to her mistress, a small woman wearing nothing but the purest form of white in robes, disturbed only by a black half-moon on her forehead. Her sister the _Dark_ sported the exact inversion.

" _I'm sorry mistress. This is a magic we have never seen._ " The _Light_ told, hovering in front of Sakura and her Sun Guardian.

"It is no fault of your own, _Light_ , please don't apologize! Thank you for your hard work. You too, _Erase_." Sakura said with a supportive smile as _Light_ returned to her card form while smiling apologetically.

Kero turned to Sakura, "Sakura-chan, I think we're going to need to find some outside help."

At the long table of the counsel room, a meeting was being held. All of the most trusted royal advisors, Generals, healers, what have you, were present. At the head was King Fujitaka, a now aging man with several gray hairs revealing themselves in his auburn locks beneath the crown, yet still youthful with his childish and kind eyes. To his right was his son, Prince Touya. Young, handsome, and above all, strong. Also present to the king's left was Yukito, head advisor.

Frantic chatter was being tossed back and forth on the topic of the enchanted forest being plagued. Finally, after a minute or so, Prince Touya stood, and pounded one resonating fist against the red cherry table. Its echo seemed to take the voices of all it passed.

"Silence." He said, his tone unreadable.

"Thank you, Prince Touya." Fujitaka started with a smile reaching his bespectacled eyes.

"As most of you are well aware, made apparent by our fervent conversation, a plague of no normal origin has befallen our home." The King continued.

"I am sure, with-"

The tall double doors were flung open, revealing a running and highly apologetic Princess.

"Father I'm very sorry to interrupt in such a manner, please excuse me," She curtsied, "But there is something I must talk to you about,"

A short, balding man towards the end of the table made a motion to negate the interruption brought about by the Princess as he stood up, but before he could even let a word out, she continued.

"About the forest and the magic harming it. It is no ordinary spell." The noblemen's jaw simply remained open, thoroughly cut off, his finger still mid-air. Those around him giggled at the sight, the nobleman dejectedly sitting down. He knew his place, after all Sakura was not only known for her strength in beauty, but that she was also the kingdom's strongest magic-wielder.

"Do go on, my daughter. Have you already faced this issue on your own?" Fujitaka asked not the room of twenty or so noblemen in front of him, but his youngest directly.

Sakura nodded. "Well, not on my own, of course Kero-chan was there." She began, so as the relieve some of her father's concern. "But this is no ordinary magic causing this plague. I'm afraid…" And she was, truly in that moment to reveal, that in this situation the Princess was not strong enough.

"I'm afraid my magic is not enough to dismiss it." She finished. Several of the nobles in the room let out audible gasps.

"But, if Princess Sakura's magic is not enough to rid this horrid spell…" One General began.

"We're going to need outside help." Touya finished, to the shock of many. Their Prince was not one to ever seek help from beyond their own Kingdom limits. But if they truly knew him, they would know he would do anything to protect the kingdom, to protect his sister, even throwing his pride to the sideline.

"I see..." The King put a thinking hand to his mouth.

"I suppose we ought to seek out the Li Kingdom's aid."

If there were ever a kingdom to rule all of Clow, it would be the Li Kingdom. Located in the South with a well-protected bay on the coast, they were a prime location for not only trading and fishing; but with their constant warmth, farming as well.

The Li clan was powerful, across the board. They were wealthy, their armed forces strong, and the clan itself was overflowing with magic. Queen Li Yelan reigned in her husband's steed after his untimely death 13 years ago. The Queen's four daughters, Feimei, Shiefa, Fuutie, and Fanren Li, all married elsewhere in the land of Clow. In the castle of the clan remained Queen Yelan, her niece Li Meilin who acted as her lady in waiting, and her son; Prince Li Syaoran. At 20 years old, the Prince was a more than suitable heir to the throne.

He was a brave warrior, talented in the field of battle and relentless with his training. He possessed magic, and was able to wield it using his sword and ofudas. He was intelligent, be it matters of the kingdom's economy, its military, what have you, he had answers. To top it all off, he was roguishly handsome, and knew it too.

Few, though, knew the Prince. Rumors spread of the handsome Li with a heart of ice. How he was brash with all who approached him, made little time for anyone, let alone noblewomen. If you were to ask him about his search for a potential Queen, if he didn't outright ignore you (therefore you are Li Yelan) he would scoff and tell you he didn't have time for trivial girls who cared only for their curls.

This is the family Sakura was prepping to meet. It was long battle with her brother of how it would be quicker for her to go alone, that if she went with guards it would take a little over a week on horseback versus a day of her flying. Finally, she won, partially. Yue and Kero would join her, also being able to fly. She could hardly argue, because she was sure her guardians would have insisted on joining regardless.

Tomoyo was not well with her other half leaving the following morning.

"Tomoyo-chan, it won't be for more than a day or so I'm sure! You won't even notice I'm gone!" Sakura pleaded as Tomoyo packed her a fifth gown.

Lady Daidouji was putting on the theatrics, talking of how lost she'll be without her muse, eyes watering. Before the girl with long night-sky hair could pack another dress, Sakura wrapped her cousin in a warm hug.

"I'll be back before you know it Tomoyo, I'll miss you very much. I'm sure the people of the Li Kingdom will be floored by your designs." Sakura said breaking the hug but keeping her hands firmly on Tomoyo's shoulders.

"No, Sakura, they'll be floored by _you_." With one last hug. And another several between Sakura and her brother plus father, Sakura waved goodbye from the Southern Tower, Kero and Yue in their true forms on either side.

"Everything will definitely be alright." Sakura said to her loved ones, a phrase she used quite often.

With that, she called upon the _Fly_ and set off to the South, very glad she used the _Tiny_ on the luggage her cousin had packed.

As she predicted, Sakura and her guardians landed at the edge of the Li Kingdom's capital a little after Dusk began. Yue transformed into Yukito, and Kero transformed into his tiny yellow bear, hiding in Sakura's leather belt-bag where she also kept the Sakura cards. They began walking down the main road to the castle gate's. Sakura couldn't help but be impressed.

A salty breeze could be smelled by what Sakura could only assume was the ocean. She got a small first glimpse while flying, and if she hadn't been leagues above in the air, would've been floored. People seemed content, bustling at the end of the day. Vendors were pushing last minute sales for produce, lanterns were being lit to compensate for the increasing lack of natural light. It was truly lovely; until Sakura heard a screech.

A young girl of no more than 12 years came running from a pub to her left and fell to the ground. Following was a man with a sword, clearly belligerent, and at so early an hour. He shouted, "That wench refused m'beer! Git out muh way, Imma slit'er pretty **throat**!"

The man started charging at the girl, who in the middle of the road couldn't even get her arms up to make an effort to block the impending attack she was in such a state of fear.

Without hesitation Sakura called upon the _Sword_ and what would be her star staff was replaced with a sword as light as a feather. She stepped in front of the drunk attacker and blocked his downward strike with her sword horizontally; the villagers around her gasped.

"Hey lady! What're ya doin'? I'm gonna kill that lil'-" He cut himself off.

"Ay you're a beauty aren't ya? Whatcha say to findin' another pub an-" This time it was Sakura who interrupted. Expertly sliding her blade with help from her card, she knocked her opponent back against the pub's front, and sent his sword flying into the ground with a firm thud.

"Forgive me, but I'm not quite sure that would work out." Sakura stated simply. Taking the man's own sword from the dirt it was lodged in, she journeyed over to her opponent. Using chains from the door that were most likely used to lock the establishment up when the night was through, she thoroughly wrapped the man's wrists, and trapped his arms above his head using his own sword against the pub he so clearly adored.

The man, who all the while had been mumbling groans about his head, asked, still muddled, "Lady, who _ARE_ ya?"

"Princess Kinomoto Sakura of the Kinomoto Kingdom, delighted." She said with a small curtsy. It was in this moment that Sakura realized the crowd she had drew, including what she assumed to be a royal patrol. She turned, her _Sword_ card disappearing in a series of red sparks, and deeply bowed, her face flushed.

"Sorry for any ruckus I may have made," Her gaze found the young girl she had initially hoped to protect, "Are you alright, miss?" The girl could only nod, her eyes still wide with shock, admiration, and gratitude.

"Ay, I'm glad. I hope you don't have to deal with any more blokes like him." Sakura told the server girl with a warm smile, kneeling on her level. The Princess then brought her attention to the royal patrol that bore the Li crest.

"Perhaps you all could help me, I'm here to see her grace Queen Li Yelan."

It wasn't long until Sakura found herself at doors of the Li throne room, brushing off any dirt from her gown and attempting to smooth it out before she saw the Queen she had heard so much about. Tomoyo would surely have her head if she knew Sakura was seeing one of the most powerful women of their era in a less than pristine dress, but these were her travel garments.

She turned to Yukito, who kept a few paces behind her right shoulder. He gave her a reassuring nod, signaling that although he would not be physically joining her, he was with her. This only caused the Princess to realize she must look as nervous as she feels. Taking a deep breath, Sakura made her way to the huge mahogany double doors. Two servants on either side of the Princess opened them, and before she knew it, her name was being announced.

"Princess Kinomoto Sakura of the Kinomoto Kingdom, daughter to King Kinomoto Fujitaka and the late Queen Kinomoto Nadeshiko."

Hearing her mother's name, felt her heart swell; entering along the lengthy forest green carpet with a newfound confidence, still keeping her head down. The Princess felt thoroughly out of place in the Li's lavish throne room.

Once she reached the appropriate distance from the thrones at the front of the chamber, Sakura entered into a deep curtsy, "It is an honor and a pleasure to finally meet you, your grace."

"Please, Princess, rise." Queen Yelan instructed with a voice that Sakura was sure could command even the strongest of men.

Doing as she was told, Sakura raised herself and finally her head to meet the Queen's gaze. If any were looking closely enough, they would notice both of the royals discreetly swallowing. Both taken aback by the other. Sakura was enraptured, the Queen was surely the pinnacle of grace before her very eyes.

While the Queen took in the emerald eyes before her, she started, "The feeling is mutual, my dear." The faintest of smiles decorated her red painted lips.

"Now, what brings you to the Li Kingdom, Princess Sakura?" Yelan inquired.

Sakura didn't even miss a beat at the Queen calling her by her first name so quickly; it seemed right. Instead Sakura was so thoroughly captivated at what she sure was the textbook definition of a Queen, she faltered briefly before starting.

"A-Ah yes, you see, your grace, there is a dark magic atta-" Sakura's mouth clamped shut with a meek yelp as the throne room's side doors were thrown open with a force that the Princess was certain wasn't human.

"Mother, you called for me?" A low and unwavering voice echoed as a man with messy chocolate hair made quick and powerful strides to Queen Yelan's side.

If Sakura was entranced before by the Queen, she was in deep trouble now. The man she assumed to be Prince Li Syaoran, as much as her brain begged her not to admit it, was _handsome_. He was tall, clearly well trained and muscular, had a nose that seemed to come to a perfect point; she didn't blink as she tried to take him in. Even from her distance she could tell, but the way he was angled towards his mother, she couldn't quite see his eyes. Every inch of her being wished to see them.

Coming back to her wits, just before Syaoran climbed the three steps to the set of thrones, Sakura entered once again in a curtsy in the nick of time.

"Syaoran, please welcome our guest, Princess Kinomoto Sakura." Yelan gestured to the girl in front of her with a regal hand.

"A pleasure making your acquaintance, Prince Li…" Sakura said as she started to straighten, but she is quite sure if she had any other words to say, she would never be able to speak them.

The moment her green jewels met with molten amber she could not utter a word.

Little did she know it; the feeling was quite mutual.

Prince Syaoran felt his breath hitch. He had heard the rumors, but it was true they did not do justice to what he was sure was living art in front of his very eyes. He even forgot to bow in return, which his mother noticed with a smirk and quirked brow. Never for all his rumored coldness, did Li Syaoran ever forget simple courtesies.

Bringing her son back to the current realm, Queen Yelan cleared her throat.

"Princess Sakura, please, continue, you were saying what brought you here?"

Syaoran turned his head sharply, 'Did mother just call a non-Li by their first name? How…? Why…?'

Doing her best to ignore the Li Prince's strange behavior towards her, Sakura restarted her story.

"Hai, your highness. As you may know the Kinomoto Kingdom has a centuries old relationship with the trees that surround our lands." Sakura began, receiving a nod from Yelan alone, signaling the Queen knew and understood.

Syaoran knew of the trees as well, he had read much about the kingdom's enchanted forests. He simply was having a battle within in his own brain. A small part wished only to look and absorb the beauty standing before him, while every other fiber fought for him to regain his wits and remember how felt about noblewomen; especially princesses.

"Well, an unknown spell has been cast over our trees, it is a plague of darkness. It is sucking the very life out of our guardians…" Sakura's eyes began to fill, whether she knew it or not, at the thought of her longtime friends, the trees, suffering, and how her kingdom is to be effected.

"I… I tried to dispel it myself but… it is no ordinary conjuring. We know not who cast it either, they've thoroughly covered their tracks." Sakura, who had been quietly twiddling her thumbs with her hands clasped in front of her legs, stopped her movement and looked up at Queen Yelan.

"The Li Clan is renowned for its magical abilities; I've come to ask the favor of your aid in fighting this plague. Our kingdom relies on the forest for shelter and food, we are willing to pay any price to defeat this nameless menace." Sakura's emeralds were filled with determination and grief for her beloved people, she was an open book through her eyes.

After only a moment, Yelan started, to Syaoran's complete and utter surprise:

"We will help you."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Your grace! Thank you so much-! Oh! I mean" Sakura curtsied, unable to believe her outburst, "Thank you very much, your grace, your generosi-"

This time she was interrupted by Yelan.

"But, under one condition." The Li Queen stated, again the smallest smile gracing her face at both Sakura's rather adorable outburst and her plan forming in her head.

Sakura nodded, "Of course, Queen Li, anything."

"I will be sending you my son's sorcerer and advisor, Duke Hiiragizawa Eriol. If anyone in my kingdom can be of any aid to your people, it is him." At this, Syaoran turned his head, he was not asked of this.

"But, this will leave Syaoran without a sorcerer to spar and protect, or an advisor, I will need to fill his place. You are the holder of the Clow - excuse me – I suppose they are the Sakura Cards, am I correct?" The Queen asked.

Sakura was rather surprised at the Queen's knowledge, but nodded in response, "Yes, your grace."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at this; this girl? The one in front of him, was the cardmistress of all powerful Clow Cards? And had claimed them in her name? Now that he took his eyes from her looks, he could see her aura, a soft pink, but very strong. He berated himself for missing such a powerful aura, what was wrong with him?

"And I know for certain all members of the Kinomoto royal family have extensive learning in all fields," This is was more of a statement than the previous question.

"In return for my aid, you, Princess Sakura, will stay here in the Li palace. You will advise my son as his sorceress and advisor." Yelan finished.

* * *

and so we are set up for the sakura and syaoran antics to ensue! here we go! again, hope you enjoyed! please let me know your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 2: Settling As The Sun Sets

hey all! thank you guys so very much for all the favs, follows, and reviews! they really mean a lot! I will do my best to respond to them! also thank you for your patience! I went abroad this winter break and hit the ground running once I got back to school as I've recently changed my major! hope you enjoy chp 2!

* * *

"In return for my aid, you, Princess Sakura, will stay here in the Li palace. You will advise my son as his sorceress and advisor." Yelan finished.

Sakura's mouth fell slightly open in surprise at Queen Yelan's terms. Syaoran, however, let his jaw completely unhinge with a scoff.

"Mother, you can't _possibly_ be taking my _own_ sorcerer, advisor, and, mind you, active member of _my_ royal guard; and replacing him with _her_." On his last word Syaoran gestured to Sakura with a sharp hand.

"She's more than a head shorter than I, not to mention that she's loyal to another kingdom, what are you thinking?" There was clear agitation in the Prince's voice.

"My son, I do believe you forget your place. I am Queen and rightful ruler of this kingdom, my word is final." Syaoran scrunched his dark, thick eyebrows at this. He knew she was right, but he didn't have to like it.

"And your manners, son, Princess Sakura has done nothing to deserve this rudeness." Both Syaoran and Sakura squirmed slightly in response.

"I believe Princess Sakura would be more than qualified to protect you, son. Why, I was told before she arrived the card mistress took down a man twice her size who threatened a young beer maiden. Is this true, Princess?" Yelan turned her attention to the small beauty before her.

"H-Hai, your grace… this is true…" Sakura said almost mumbling, flushed that the Queen had heard of her scuffle.

"And just last year, you rid your entire kingdom of a terrible sickness I heard. Months after you protected them from a terrible storm that surely would've destroyed numerous villages. You are a very talented magic-wielder at so young an age Princess Sakura…"

Sakura flushed even further and mumbled her thanks to the Queen, and something that sounded along the lines of "I just wanted to protect my people…". The Princess was clearly abashed at such praise, her chin making its way closer to her chest.

Syaoran had also heard of these feats in the Kinomoto Kingdom, but never did he know that the Kinomoto Princess and their sorceress were one in the same. He let out another sound of disapproval, this time though, a little less strong than his previous scoff.

"Do you accept my terms, Princess?" Yelan inquired, her eyes taking on the slightest hint of mischief.

Sakura hesitated for the smallest moment, eyeing Syaoran who was staring off to the side, brow furrowed and arms crossed in obvious disapproval. His clear dislike for her off put Sakura; but she quickly remembered her purpose.

"I accept, Queen Li, thank you…" Sakura bowed forward with upmost respect, and in the same moment Syaoran turned his head to his newly appointed cohort, attempting to disguise the surprise on his face.

This was his new trusted advisor? What was his mother thinking? And why did she, a Princess who surely has hardly lifted a pinky aside from the occasional sorceress duty, offer herself? For a passing moment our Prince thought perhaps, ' _She's selfless…'_

But he quickly shook the thought out of his head (unknown to Syaoran, he did so physically as well). Never had he met a princess or noblewomen who did anything without the intention of gaining money and power. Surely the Princess Sakura had planned this, wishing to obtain something from the Li Kingdom's riches.

' _She was as surprised as you… her people are in danger…'_ A voice sounded in his mind. He chose to ignore it.

"Excellent. Naoko will show you to your chambers." And as if summoned from thin air, a maid with wide wired glasses covering brown eyes and short hair of seemingly the same shade, entered the room. With a curtsy, she introduced herself to Sakura and asked the Kinomoto Princess to follow her.

Queen Yelan called to their retreating figures, "I will send your king's advisor after you, Princess Sakura, I'm sure you'll want to discuss this with your guardian."

Sakura's naturally pink cheeks flushed into a darker shade at the queen's knowledge, she curtsied and thanked the regal woman before she left the throne room, the tall doors shutting firmly behind her and Naoko.

Queen Yelan rose from her throne and turned to her son.

"Princess Sakura is a guest in our home, don't let me catch word that you're making her feel unwelcome."

Syaoran made a motion to protest, but was quickly cut off with a graceful and sharp hand, "I see no issue, don't raise any. I'm confident she will serve you quite well until Eriol returns. Who knows… you might want to keep her around…" Yelan began walking away as she trailed off.

"Mother are you insinuating – "

"What, my son? Sakura has denied the hand of just about every eligible male in the land of Clow, you think yourself different?"

Syaoran bit his tongue, he had no reply. His mother had a way of twisting his words and his thoughts that no one else did. Never making a note of her son's silence, Yelan continued walking, exiting the grand front entrance without pause as servants instinctively knew to open the door.

Across the palace, Naoko was opening a heavy wooden door, Sakura trailing softly behind her.

"Welcome, Princess Kinomoto-san. I hope you'll feel at home here." Naoko said with a smile.

Sakura's breath was lost. If this was a guest suite, she did not want to even imagine what the Li family's room looked like.

Her home was beautiful, sure, it was always warm and comfortable. But this was impressive. From her spot at the door Sakura could see a set of tall glass windows acting as doors with soft white curtains fluttering over them. One of the doors was slightly ajar, and the salty breeze was coming in off the ocean. Our Princess couldn't resist, like a child running on a holiday morning, she set off for the breeze's source. Behind her, Naoko giggled with a smile at Sakura's cheerfulness, she was truly unlike the other noblewomen she served in a plethora of ways.

Sakura gaped with an ear to ear smile. The sun had already set and the stars, her patrons, were shining brightly. The moon was a waxing crescent, and its reflection was rippled in the ocean below. The ocean, in particular, amazed the Princess.

For all her magical abilities to explore, the card mistress kept close to home, her overprotective brother was adamant about this.

"There are people in this world that do not wish you happiness, kajui." He would tell her. Which would fluster the Princess, in part because she hated when her brother called her monster, but because Sakura was one to always see the best in people. She always had hope. Regardless, she listened to Prince Touya.

Part of her now wished she had broken the rules, just a bit, because the sight before her was breathtaking. The way the ocean foam rolled onto white sand just past the castle gardens, Sakura felt like she never wanted to look away. Until she remembered she was not alone in her new room.

Turning quickly on her heel, Sakura tread lightly but with haste over to the bookish girl. "Thank you so very much for showing me to my quarters, Naoko-chan, I hope we can become good friends!"

"Hai, Princess Kinomoto." Naoko said with a smile and happy pink on her cheeks.

"If we are to become friends, please call me Sakura, Naoko-chan." The card mistress said, her emerald eyes shining bright, she was excited at the idea of finding company in her new home.

"H-hai.. Princess S-Sakura…" Naoko was flushed and thoroughly taken aback, but not wanting to deny the noblewomen in front of her. Never in all the years she had been at the palace had a royal asked to be called so informally, let alone request to be friends.

"We'll get there!" Sakura said, letting out a small laugh that rang with genuine happiness.

Naoko smiled at how casual Sakura was with her, the servant girl truly did already feel comfortable around the Kinomoto Princess, like she could tell her anything. The Princess simply seemed like the human embodiment of the word _warmth_. Naoko curtsied and took her leave, telling Sakura to ring for her should she need anything.

Sakura then turned to take in her new canopy bed, a large mattress on a pale wooden bedframe and decorated with soft pink fabrics, she felt right at home surrounded by her favorite color. As Sakura was tracing the wooden carvings on the posts, a loud yawn was heard, and a giant ball of yellow was blocking her vision.

"Neh! Sakura-chan what's the big idea ay! You forget about me or something? What the heck is going on with this deal! I didn't like that southern gaki one bit…"

Just as she was about to answer her sun guardian, her head whipped around as she heard a knock at the door. Turning back to her guardian she made to tell him to hide once more, but he was already making moves behind the excessive pillows of her new bed.

"Ay ay, I know the drill…"

"Come in!" Sakura let out, smiling at her guardian's joke. Soon a page boy was bowing before her and announcing Yukito.

Sakura thanked the boy, who couldn't have been more than 13, and was promptly met with crimson cheeks. The boy blushed furiously at the sight in front of him, never had he seen such a gorgeous creature. Yukito stifled a giggle, and let out a small false cough. The page boy realized he was staring wordlessly upon hearing the sudden noise. He once again bowed and made his exit, practically running out the door.

Yukito let out an airy chuckle over his shoulder at the rapidly shut door, but upon turning to Sakura and seeing her brows furrowed with concern, it dissolved. Her pseudo-brother came and grabbed Sakura's upper arms with a firm comforting grip. In the same moment, sensing the coast was clear of strangers, Kero came from his hiding spot and joined the two.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be alright. I'm not upset. Yue and I are both a bit worried, and I mean, Touya-kun is not going to be very happy–"

At this point Sakura's eyes turned the size of saucers, she hadn't even contemplated what her brother would think of her decision. Before the Princess could panic however, Yukito lowered himself down to Sakura's height in a deep squat.

"He won't be happy with _me_ ; you know he could never blame you for any of this Sakura." Yukito's eyes smiled with kindness.

"But Yukito-san! I don't want onii-chan to be upset with you either!" Guilt was spreading over the card mistress's face.

"Neh, Sakura-chan, Touya will understand. It might take some time, but behind that warrior's face he's still a reasonable person. You are a kind, selfless soul, offering your freedom to help your kingdom. It's like you say,"

"Everything will definitely be alright" The two said in unison, this brought a smile to Sakura's face.

"Now, the Prince has requested our presence in his study. I believe we are to meet with him and Duke Hiiragizawa to discuss your duties as well as the situation at hand. Yue is going to accompany the Duke back to the kingdom and explain the deal made here, sound good?" Yukito's grey eyes searched for approval in Sakura's emerald ones, which she gave in a bob of a nod.

"Hai! Let's not leave them waiting" Sakura told Yukito with mustered confidence. She turned to Kero, "Kero-chan, would you like to come? It looks like it'll be just us magic users, surely no one will be _too_ startled…"

"Ay, they should be startled! I'm Keroberos! The Great Guardian of the Seal, Sun-Guardian of the Sakura Cards, greatest – " As he continued his rambling, Sakura gently grabbed her oh so mighty guardian and placed him in his designated satchel on her leather belt.

Yukito and Sakura made their way out the door, where another servant girl pointed them in the direction of Prince Li's study.

"Thank you very much! May I know your name?" Sakura asked with a smile to the surprise of the girl who looked about her age.

"A-ah, Sasaki Rika, your highness…" Rika entered a low curtsy, never had she been asked her name in the Li castle aside from the day the Queen hired her, and since then the Queen never had to ask again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sasaki-chan! I hope we can get to know one another, thanks again for the help!" Sakura curtsied quickly, hurrying to catch up with Yukito who had already made motions toward the direction of the study.

This left Rika thoroughly confused, she was quite certain that was the famous Kinomoto Princess, but here she was treating Rika like a new friend. A smile was brought to her face, she felt recognized for the long time in a while, the only other person who made her feel that way was Syaoran's tutor, Terada-san. He had always seen her.

In no more than a few minutes, Yukito and Sakura had made their way to the Prince's study. A surprised look quickly crossed the Kinomoto advisor's face, he would've expected guards to be stationed outside. Tossing his thought aside, Yukito knocked three times on the impressive wooden door before him. A "Come in" could be heard from the other side, but the voice was unlike the gruffness Sakura remembered the Li Prince's tone held.

The tall silver-haired man opened the door, Sakura trailing. They entered a room lit by fireplace and several candles. The wood used in the desk and other furniture was of a darker hue, Sakura guessed walnut. Long dark green curtains stretched from the tall windows, matching the sets of stuffed chairs and loveseat found in the center over a rug. The rug displayed the Li family crest, a proud wolf silhouette backed by a series of intricate lines, some looking like the waves of the ocean.

"Ah! Princess Kinomoto! Sir Tsukishiro! Welcome!" Standing from one of the green arm chairs came the man who Sakura recognized right away as Duke Hiiragizawa from his recent visit to her kingdom. She smiled at his warm welcome, and curtsied. The three met in the center of the room where Eriol, ever the gentleman, took Sakura's hand and gently graced the back of it with a small kiss. This was a gesture Sakura would never get quite used to, be it from anyone, and her naturally flushed face turned a slightly darker hue. Meanwhile, Eriol could sense Syaoran's eyes behind him burning a hole in the Duke's back, even if his cute little cousin was unaware of where his gaze wandered. Eriol smiled at this.

"While the circumstances are horrid, to see the goddess of Clow once more is a true gift." The deep blue of Eriol's eyes shined with charm, and a hint of amusement at the sound of Syaoran sharply turning a page. Oh how he wished he could be here to witness his cousin and Princess Sakura.

"Ay, Sir Hiiragizawa, are you referring to my cousin Lady Dadouji?" Sakura quipped in response. At this Eriol's eyes widened for a moment, and he let out an almost nervous laugh.

This particularly interested Syaoran, hearing something less than suave exit his cousin was a rarity, he subconsciously smirked at the Princess's jest.

"Ah well, no, I mean ye-" Eriol cleared his throat in effort to regain his poise and clear the red he felt creeping from the his neck to his face.

"Shall we discuss our plan of action, then?" Eriol finally inquired having gained his footing back, he could see a glint in the Princess's smiling emerald eyes, of mischief or amusement he couldn't tell.

"Yes, let us," Yukito started, turning the attention of the group to Syaoran for the first time since entering, "Your highness…" the Kinomoto advisor bowed deeply. Sakura followed suit, entering a curtsy, but upon raising her head, was wary not to meet his eyes. She still had a tightness in her chest from the last time their eyes locked. Regardless of the inkling of a thought telling her to look at him, she resisted, the feeling made her nervous.

Syaoran made his way from behind his desk, bowing at the two before him regally, salvaging a bit of his blunder from before in the throne room. Leaning against his desk arms crossing casually in front. He looked towards the Princess who stood between his cousin and her father's advisor, but she seemed to be looking anywhere but him, apparently the fireplace was very interesting to her in that moment.

"Why don't you tell me about what seems to be attacking the Kinomoto kingdom?" Eriol began, gesturing for the guests to sit. Sakura took one half of the green loveseat present, Eriol reclaimed his seat in front of Syaoran's desk, and Yukito remained standing however.

"I think it's best if perhaps Yue explained the situation, neh, Sakura?" Yukito turned and smiled warmly at his pseudo little sister, not thinking of how wrong the situation could be read. He completely forgot his company and dropped addressing Sakura's title completely. Both Syaoran and Eriol had their brows raised.

Before the blunder could be addressed, Sakura answered sweetly.

"Hai, I think that would be best."

Syaoran was confused at this, however, who was Yue? He had remembered the name in association with Clow Reed and the Clow Cards, but did not think anyone else to be in the room besides the four present. Sakura easily read the look on his face.

"Yue is the moon guardian of the Sakura Cards, he resides within Yukito. My sun guardian, Kero, is here as well. Care to join us Kero? Yue?" Out from the larger compartment on Sakura's belt popped Kero, and to the right between Sakura and Syaoran, Yukito transformed.

Yue gave a small yet polite bow to the two Li nobles in the room. Eriol did not bat an eyelash, it seemed he was aware of the situation from the get-go. While any other person would see no change in the Li prince, Eriol could see that there was the smallest bit of hidden surprise in Syaoran's eyes, which were quickly blocked by a yellow yapping form.

"Oi! Southern gaki! What's your big idea here, keeping my Sakura captive?" Kero asked without hesitation or formality. This made Eriol break into quite the smile.

"Excuse me?" Syaoran responded, standing upright from his leaning position on the desk, "I am Prince Li Syaoran of the Li Kingdom, which you are currently in; what is your title? Stuffed toy?"

Before Kero could get any of the colorful words he planned to say out, a shout of "Kero-chan!" erupted from behind him.

"Kero-chan please apologize," Sakura told her guardian walking closer to him and in doing so, Prince Li.

"I-I'm sorry for Kero's outburst he just, well you know he's my guardian, it's in the name! He gets a little overprotective sometimes…" Sakura trailed off because she had made a huge mistake. She looked into those pools of amber and surely drowned.

Little did she know that a certain Prince was also finding himself encased in emerald jewels and to everyone's surprise, Syaoran responded in a low voice, "It's okay, I-I understand…"

At this Eriol nearly fell out of his seat. Not at Yue's transformation, no, but the sight of his cousin stuttering and above all, forgiving. The moment was short lived however as Kero popped directly between their lines of sight.

Coming out of his hypnosis, Syaoran began "Don't let it happen again, however, or surely this deal will be off. You must learn to control your pet." His tone returned to the ice Sakura had only known it to be before moments again, where it seemed a little softer.

Seeing Kero winding up one of his small paws and mumbling something along the lines of "Why I oughta…". Sakura quickly reached and held her guardian to herself.

Clearing his throat, Yue brought attention back to him, "If I may…"

Eriol signaled the guardian to go on, and Yue told them all he knew about this mysterious magic plague. The Duke listened intently, his eyebrows furrowing as details were revealed. He could sense just how powerful Sakura's magic was, he thought that maybe she was attempting to hide some of her aura, it was beyond impressive to say the least. Additionally, he knew the power of the Clow, now Sakura, cards. It didn't add up.

"This is going to be quite the test, I will do my best to help your trees and people, Princess Kinomoto." Eriol turned to Sakura, his look serious.

Hearing this, Sakura's green orbs shined with hope.

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Duke Hiiragizawa." The Princess's sweet voice rang with sincerity as she thanked the fellow sorcerer.

"Now," Kero's voice demanded attention, "What is Sakura meant to be doing here?"

"Whatever I ask of her." Syaoran stated simply, his gaze passing over Sakura for a moment before focusing on the yellow bear-like creature floating in front of him.

An shiver went up Sakura's back, and she prayed it didn't show as she felt heat in her face. She had never reacted this way to anyone's words and was utterly confused.

"What's that supposed to mean you gaki pr-" Kero began getting riled up again, but Eriol stepped in.

"Well every morning at dawn Syaoran and I practice our swordsmanship and often spar,"

Sakura nodded in response, listening intently as Eriol continued to rattle off the day to day schedule.

"Following breakfast we meet with the royal advisory, that usually brings us to lunch which we often have outside…"

The day seemed to have little breaks aside from food, and training whenever possible. Eriol tossed in some other tasks that sometimes come up, such as going into town, meeting with royal officials from other kingdoms, and also, welcoming eligible bachelorettes.

At this last one, Sakura felt something in her stomach drop, but heard an audible grunt from the Li Prince.

Eriol chuckled, "Having noblewomen fawn over him is my little cousin's _favorite_ part of any day…" Eriol's voice was dripping with sarcasm while Syaoran's eyes shot him daggers.

Sakura laughed out loud at this, and Syaoran attempted to shoot her an equal look, but it appeared softer as he heard her melodious laugh.

"You think it funny, Princess?" Syaoran inquired.

Sakura waved her hands as she came down from her laughter, "Sorry, Prince Li, I simply sympathize. Insistent suitors have never exactly been a favorite part of my day, either." She smiled in earnest at him, he looked down, giving her a curt nod.

"I see." Was the Prince's only reply.

After looking between the two for what seemed like half a minute, Eriol clapped his hands.

"Well! I suppose we should all rest, Yue and I have a bit of a journey tomorrow, and Princess, you have quite the early wake-up after a very long day."

Everyone in the room made general sounds of approval and retreated to their quarters. Sakura wished everyone a goodnight and sweet dreams, to which Eriol responded with a smile,

"Sleep well, Princess."

Sakura's eyes found Syaoran and quickly realized he was not going to reply, she gave them a small yet polite nod in place of a curtsy and followed Yue to where her chamber was located. She was quite horrid with directions.

"A goddess like that is to be serving you day in and day out until I return, watch out for assassination attempts, cousin..."

"Oi, Eriol, the Kinomoto Princess will be fine, she's-"

"I wasn't talking about on her life, Syaoran, jealous men have been known to start wars over the ladies they lay with."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and began heading toward his chambers, giving his cousin a dismissive wave as he walked.

"Goodnight my cute little cousin!" Eriol called after him.

Syaoran's wave quickly turned into a rude gesture, never once looking back at Eriol's smirking face.

The next morning Sakura woke to darkness and a chill. Kero had yanked her sheets away.

"Neh, Kero, go back to bed, it's not even dawn yet..." Sakura mumbled, eye's still shut, blindly reaching for her blankets.

"Hai, Sakura, it's not even _dawn_ yet, do you remember when you're meant to spar this morning?"

For a moment Sakura just smacked her lips eyes still closed, "Spar? What do you mean? I haven't even had br-" Suddenly the light of Sakura's emerald eyes glowed in the darkness and she remembered all the events of yesterday.

"Thank you Kero! What would I do without you!" Sakura quickly scrambled out of her new bed and two the restroom to splash her face. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. Dabbing her face with a towel, which she would note was one of the softest she had ever felt, the Princess came and opened the door herself. On the other side was a thoroughly surprised Naoko.

"Princess Sakura-san! You're awake!"

"Hai! I've just woken up! And you remembered, Naoko-chan!" Sakura said as she gave her face one final wipe. Naoko smiled, she truly felt like she was simply visiting a friend.

"Come in come in!" Sakura beckoned the bookish servant girl in.

"Hai, I've brought you some sparring clothes." Naoko laid them on the bed.

"Queen Yelan figured you did not bring any of the sort, so she sent one of her daughter's old sets if that's alright! She figured they would fit..."

Sakura smiled at the Queen and Naoko's thoughtfulness, "Thank you very much Naoko-chan, it is more than alright!" Sakura held them up in front of her, they were both different and similar to the sparring clothes she wore at home.

They were all black, a color she didn't believe she had worn since mourning her mother's death so many years ago. The top was in typical Southern style, featuring a high neck and gold button fastenings to close it in the front to one side, no sleeves. She was concerned though, when she saw how short the top was. There was no way it covered below her waist.

She found relief in seeing the matching pants which would keep her feeling a bit less exposed. They seemed loose but tight at the ankles and waist. She believed they were called harem pants in the South. Sakura loved wearing pants, although it was often frowned upon for a lady of her status. She associated the garment with memories of her and Touya sparring or riding horses through the forests. ' _The forests...'_ How were her people? Would Sakura get to see Yukito/Yue before they leave?

In addition was a pair of black sparring slippers that Sakura could not believe the Queen had guessed her foot size so accurately.

Naoko aided Sakura in getting dressed as the Princess struggled with the top's buttons, as well as putting her burnt honey hair up into a high ponytail.

The cardmistress felt like she could truly move freely in the ensemble, and smiled as she threw a practice series of punches and kicks, feeling surprisingly energetic so early in the morning.

Naoko smiled, both at the Kinomoto princess's energy, as well as the thought of her giving Prince Li a run for his money.

"Are you all set, Princess Sakura-san?" Naoko asked as Sakura concluded her movements.

"Hai! Thank you very much for helping me get ready, Naoko-chan!" Sakura smiled wide at her new friend.

Naoko smiled in return, "It's of nothing, Princess, shall we?" the servant girl gestured towards the door which she began to open. Sakura looked to her still with a smile and thanked her once more, this time for getting the door, but her face quickly changed.

Directly across from Sakura standing in a lavish doorway was none other than Prince Syaoran Li himself wearing nothing but a set of white harem pants and a tight black top in the style of her own. Emerald and amber locked, Sakura's smile was replaced with a look of surprise and wide eyes.

She was the first to snap out of her reverie, hearing Naoko mumble a small "Princess?" from behind.

"Good morning, Prince Li..." Sakura gave a polite nod, unable to curtsy in her harem pants.

"Hm." Grunted out Syaoran, "The sparring area is this way. Keep up."

Sakura turned to Naoko, seeing what seemed like a worried look, "Everything will definitely be alright." She told her, and made with haste out the door in the direction of the Prince.

Oh this was _rich_ , Naoko thought. The servants' quarters were already buzzing with gossip on Sakura's beauty and kindness, Naoko and Rika conversed a great deal about castle's newest guest; but now _this_. She _swore_ she saw pink on the ice prince's cheeks. It took every fiber of Naoko's strength to not let out a full girlish squeal after Sakura's retreating form, she settled for an internalized squeak.

* * *

next chapter will start off with some early morning sparring and I can't wait for it! please continue to review, I love to hear your thoughts! thanks again for reading!

ailzarmour96 - thank you very much! I hope you're still feeling engaged after this long one! :)

inpiniteu - more interactions to come! thanks a bunch!

StarlightBooks609 - thank you! I am too ahah, I have a few different directions I want to take it so we'll see!

James Birdsong- thank you so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying it thus far!

Guest - (I believe you're the same person in both your reviews!) thank you very much! hope there was some more cute moments for you here!

Damaged Forest Spirit - thanks a trillion! xo


End file.
